The Girl with the Tortured Eyes
by wide eyed dreamer
Summary: When Lorelei leaves her horrid world and stumbles upon Narnia, she is given the wonderful chance of starting over,finding her place and path,and even dicovering a first love with King Peter. But will she let her own haunted past destroy her heart's dream?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

" And don't even think of coming out of this room. If I so much as su'pect you're out and about I'll skin ye alive!" the loud drunken voice declared in its British accent. The voice belonged to Nigel Planter, a large, cruel hearted keeper of children sent to the orphanage. The poor creature he was yelling at was one Lorelei Shrine. Her sad figure was lying silently on the dirty floor. Nigel turned and slammed the door on his way out. Lorelei picked her thin form of the ground and looked at herself in her cracked, smeared mirror. Looking back at her was a bronze skinned girl with slanted dark grey eyes with black specks that were framed with thick long eyelashes. Her hair was jet black and hung in stringy clumps. Her face was smeared with dirt and fresh blood from her recent beating. Her white t-shirt was ripped and now resembled gray and was stained with her blood instead its original color. Her striped skirt hung in tatters just covering her skinned knees. Socks that had as many holes that they really served no purpose only covered her poor feet. She would have been stunningly beautiful if her state wasn't so pathetic. Suddenly the poor girl let out a strange noise and ran to the to the toilet where she released her meager dinner. When she was finished she sat up clutching her freshly bruised stomach. Raising her hand to her throat, she pulled out a golden locket and opened it revealing an old dirty picture. "Oh mom, why did you have to died", she whispered as she let out a strangled sob. Loral's mother had been a philosopher and had taken her only child on a trip to London when she was 10. Her mother had been robbed and murdered while leaving a conference Since Lorelei had no living relatives and due to complications, she was thrown in a orphanage and had been there ever since.

Upon arriving at the house she saw the poor state she was to now live her life in until she reached eighteen. She and the other children where terrified of their caretaker. Her was extremely tall and beat the children almost daily. As of lately he'd been hurting just Lorelei. First he would try to advance on her sexually, but when turned down would began hitting her. Breaking from this morbid train of thought, Lorelei went and curled up on her pile of rags that served as her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Yes I know this chappie is short, but it's just an introduction. Please give me any feedback you have. Please no flames just r/r. Ta'


	2. Finding Narnia

Thx to me one lone reviewer moonshine07!

**Warning: this chappie contains attempted rape.**

Lorelei awoke to sounds of children running through the hallways. She sat up slowly as to not cause her bruised body any more pain. Quietly she tiptoed to the door and peered through the crack to make sure all of the other orphans were finished washing up in the bathroom. Lorelei didn't have any friends here and kept to her self. The girls snubbed her because they believed she thought herself better for being American and referred to her as the "bloody yank". And the boys, well they had been coming on to her since they hit puberty. Lorelei thought it best not to temp fate.

As she washed, she thought about what she would scrounge up for breakfast. Just as this thought popped into her head a girl opened the door with out knocking. "Hey yank," she sneered. "You missed breakfast so we gave your portion to the dogs". The girl laughed and left the door open in her wake. "Well so much for breakfast," Lorelei declared as her stomach let out a rumble. She went back to her room and changed in to a brown tunic and skirt that were in worse conditions than her clothes from yesterday. She didn't even bother with her socks. Lorelei decided to read the only book in her possession: The Complete Collection of Edgar Allen Poe. Just as she began starting "The Gold Bug", her door swung open. In its frame stood Mr. Planter. "Well 'ello me beautiful Lor'lei," he slurred out. It was obvious that he already had his usual breakfast of rum and coke. Lorelei stood to her feet. Her heart hammering so hard on her ribcage she thought it would come through. "What do you want Planter", she said sounding braver than she really was. "Just a hug from me favorite lil' orphan", he stated innocently.

Lorelei noticed he had been stepping closer to her and was now about 5inches away. Then without warning he reached out and pulled Lorelei to his body. Lorelei fought, but his arm was like a steel band. One hand found its way to her hair and grabbed a handful. With a yank, Lorelei's head was forced back, and Mr. Planter's lips were on her in a sloppy kiss. Lorelei nearly gagged when the taste of alcohol hit her mouth, and Mr. Planter stuck his slimy tongue down her throat. The whole time she was fighting the kiss. "Stop fightin' you lil' scrubber", he yelled at her slapping her to the ground. Lorelei felt her teeth collide with the side of her cheek and her go through her lip. She tasted her own salty blood. Before she could get up, Mr. Planter kicked her in the ribs and the stomach several times. Lorelei collapsed on the ground and couldn't move. Mr. Planter then threw her on her back and mounted her with one knee on each side of her body. He ripped the front of her tunic all the way to her stomach revealing her gray bra. Lorelei tried to hit him with her fists, but he just punched her in the face causing another bruise right below her eye. He grabbed her small hands and held them down with one of his meaty paws. Grunting furiously he began to slide his hand up her knickers. Lorelei was crying furiously, her blood and tears mingling together into a puddle at her throat. "Not like this, no I won't lose it like this," was all she could think as she felt him rip her knickers off. Mr. Planter stood halfway up to unbutton his own pants, which was a mistake.

With a ferocious growl, Lorelei kicked him as hard as she could in his exposed genitals. With a howl of pain, he fell. Lorelei quickly got to her feet ignoring the painful stabs in her whole body. She pulled up her knickers and ran. " I 'll kill you, you fucking whore! I'll skin ye alive and fed your body t' the mangy mutts. I'll burn every inch of ye skin! GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" she could here Mr. Planter scream. She ran up a flight of stairs. Remembering that this house once belonged to a professor who bought it for its many rooms. Lorelei came to a hallway with a bunch of doors. She could hear Mr. Planter's footsteps on the first steps. Panicking she grabbed and pulled on the 1st door; locked. 2nd, locked. Sobbing she grabbed on the third and yanked as had as she could. It opened!

She ran inside, and a giant wardrobe in the middle. Running to it she wrenched the door open revealing rows and rows of jackets. She quickly climbed inside and closed the door. Moving all the way to the back, she realised she was becoming colder and colder. She took another step back and suddenly fell. Getting up she turned around. All she saw was snow for miles and miles coating a forest of huge trees. "Whoa", was all she could say. Her feet were burning like fire and looking down she saw that they were bleeding. "I must have cut them", she thought absentmindedly as she walked. "Hello Daughter of Eve. Welcome to Narnia. Forgive the snow, but don't worry winter will be ending very soon." She heard a strong and incredibly powerful smooth voice say behind her. Turning around slowly, Lorelei found herself face to face with the biggest and most frightenly beautiful lion she had ever seen. Scared out of her mind, she turned and ran. As she ran further into the snow-covered forest, she kept looking back for the lion. He was gone! Just like that! Mystified by the lion's sudden disappearance, Lorelei wasn't paying attention to where she was running.

She tipped over a branch and her left temple collided with a tree stump. Slowly losing consciousness, Lorelei looked up and saw the lion standing before, and than sunk into sweet oblivion.

This one was a lot longer. I hope you enjoyed it! In the next one Peter will appear, but he and Lorelei won't meet until about the 5th one. Rate and review please! Ta'


	3. The Healing

"Peter, Peter! Aslan's here! And he has a girl on his back!" yelled the youngest and still quite innocent Pevensie child Lucy. "Hurry Come quick! We're going to try and get a look at her!" Peter rose from the table where he was enjoying his breakfast.

He still hadn't fully become used to being a king quite yet, even though it had been a few years now. He had grown up into a beautifully striking lad. His brown hair was streaked with blond from the strong Narian sun. He had quite a growth spurt and had developed the body frame of a young adult. He had even acquired some facial hair and was often caught looking at it in the mirror.

Running down the front stairs of the castle with his family, he wondered who was with Aslan. He hadn't been here in quite some time and his sudden appearance comforted yet worried Peter.

Knowing Aslan enjoyed being out doors, the Pevensie family headed towards the tents where the fauns lived by the forest edge. Sure enough, they caught sight of the magnificent creature that was Aslan. Peter always felt so small and insignificant when he stood at his side.

As they came down the pathway they saw all the fauns and other forest creatures lining the edge. Peter stopped in shock. The girl on Aslan's back was in the worst shape Peter had ever seen. Her clothing was severely ruined and covered in blood. Peter couldn't get a good look at her face because it was smeared with blood and dirt and covered by her long and currently greasy hair. Peter wondered how she stayed on Aslan's back because she was passed out and hanging limply to one side.

"Aslan!" Peter called. "Wait! I can help you." Aslan turned around and looked at Peter with an expression one could describe as amused love. "No my noble King Peter. She is my charge and I will take good care of her. Have no fear." Aslan turned to the group of warrior fauns and centaurs who were standing closest to his tent. Even when Aslan wasn't there, no one stayed in his tent and it was always kept clean. "Eli, you shall help me heal our young guest."

Everyone, including Eli himself gasped at the lion's statement. Eli was a young centaur who had just reached adulthood and was hopelessly clumsy and over eager to please and prove himself. Grinning from ear to ear, her stumbled forward and bowed to Aslan.

Without another word, the two of them turned and entered the tent, Leaving Peter with an odd feeling of anger with Aslan for not letting him see to this stranger's healing himself.

Lorelei awoke in the softest and warmest bed she had ever experienced in her life. With a start, Lorelei remembered what happened to her in the last 24 hours: the orphanage, the fight with Mr. Planter, and the strange place in the wardrobe and the huge talking lion!

"I gotta get out of here", she thought. But where was she going to go? Back to the orphanage? "Yet right. Hell's better than that place."

"Well it seems our little guest is up", a nervous sounding voice said. Turning towards the sound, Lorelei saw a young man…whose lower body was part horse! With a yell, Lorelei jumped out of the bed. Big mistake. Her legs collapsed from underneath her and her whole being ached in intense pain as her head pounded its own tempo and her vision swam.

The horseman rushed over and helped her up off of the floor and back on to the bed with her in to much pain to put up a fight. "Wha- what are you?" she whispered.

"My name's Eli and if you ask my origin young daughter of eve, I am a centaur. One who just reached adulthood if I may say so myself." He explained standing proudly.

"Aslan choose me himself to help see to your health and maybe even some warrior training if I can have a say in it."

"Who's Aslan?" Lorelei asked in a confused tone.

"You don't know who Aslan is young daughter of eve?"

"Well I haven't been here exactly long enough to find out now have I? And the name's Lorelei and I'm just a few years younger than you so stop with the young crap." Lorelei snapped out angrily.

"Greetings Lorelei. I am the one they call Aslan," a beautifully smooth and powerful voice said.

Lorelei turned towards the entrance of the tent. She gasped in fear. It was the lion!

He stood at in a strand of sunlight, which made his details stand out. His mane was long and colored a beautiful golden brown. Even though he stood at ease, his goldenrod colored body rippled with sinewy muscles. His most striking feature, however, were his amber eyes. They seemed to glow with kindness and wisdom. All and all, he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

"Don't be afraid. We will not hurt you here. We are here to help and nurture you back to health, with your permission of course. If you choose we will help you make it back to your land when you are better or you can stay in Narnia," the lion called Aslan said.

Unsure of what else to do, Lorelei nodded. "I guess I'll stay here. Anything's better than where I come from."

"Then it's settled." Aslan stated. "But for now Lorelei, you need to sleep."

And with that said, he walked to her side and breathed on her. Lorelei felt very sleepy all of a sudden and couldn't keep her eyes open. As she fell asleep, she felt warm fur against her cheek and thesoft wetness of a lion's tongue on her hand.


	4. The Encounter

This one is dedicated to me favorite fan fiction mate, moonshine07! The part you've all been waiting for: Lorelei meets Peter!

Lorelei stayed in the tent and healed for several weeks. Her and Eli had become very close as she and Aslan had also. She thought she was going to enjoy living here.

Even though Lorelei loved staying in tent, Aslan and Eli had been discussing her warrior training. They agreed to have Eli take her to the clearing by the hills to practice.

"Wake up Lorelei!" a voice whispered excitedly.

Rolling over with a moan, she pulled the covers over her head." Five more minutes, please. The sun's not even up." She mumbled from her pillow and blanket sanctuary.

With a hearty chuckle, Eli pulled the sheets off of what he know considered apart of his family. He had grown to appreciate Lorelei's straightforwardness and the awkward way she tried to hide her feelings. He had even created a nickname for her: kid. He knew how she hated to be reminded of their age difference so he enjoyed rubbing it in.

"The sun is up kid. You probably can't tell because your eyes are still closed."

With a huff, she sat up. "I'm up, I'm up! What more do ya want from me?"

"I want ya to get up and get yourself together. We've got things we need to accomplish today. Don't glare at me like that. Aslan's orders young lady."

With that, Eli turned and left her tent leaving her to get ready. As Lorelei bathed in her tub of water behind her tent, she wondered what Aslan had in store for her. Whatever it was, she was sure it would be interesting to say the least.

After bathing, Lorelei put on the fresh clothing that Eli had brought her. She dressed in a long sleeved tight fitting brown tunic that stopped at her forearms and just grazed her belly button. Her pants were made out of the same material and were tucked into her soft brown leather boots. Around her waist, she tied a bright red sash with a picture of Aslan printed on it. It was her lucky charm. The lion had given it to her when she had been continually having nightmares about the orphanage.

While she thought of the kindness of her new friends, she began doing her hair. When she combed it, the early narnian sun brought out it brown and red undertones. With the help of Eli's sister her hair now was a lustrous black and had grown thick and healthy. Lorelei plaited it into three long braids, which she then individually wrapped in brown strips of leather. After this she, tied the three together with one final leather strip.

Going to the full-length mirror that Aslan had supplied for her, she viewed her appearance. Even though her copper skin glowed in the sunlight, and she had gained some weight, she still had a slight, fragile appearance of someone who had been severely malnourished for many years.

After a quick but hearty breakfast with the fellow warriors, Lorelei and Eli made their way to the designated clearing spot where Eli would be teaching her the first steps of simple hand to hand combat and archery.

"Now Lorelei, the 1st step to self defense is-" "Not letting my opponent get the upper hand", Lorelei interrupted. Seeing Eli's look of confusion, she explained," In the orphanage, I got bullied a lot. I had to learn to defend myself at a young age."

Clearing his throat, Eli stated," Right, well let's practice some simple moves and then move it up a bit, eh?"

For the next half hour, Lorelei and Eli practiced and improved her combat skills. At first Eli was easy on her, but soon found out that it wasn't a wise move. She managed to disable him each time. So he stepped it up and managed to teach her some new moves.

After another half hour they decided to rest and enjoy the lunch of cheese wedges, biscuits, honey glazed ham, and sweet apples that Lorelei had packed. After eating, they washed it down with ice-cold sweet berry cordial, and sprawled out on the grass.

Peter was taking a walk through his favorite narnian woods. After training with Edmund and the troops, he enjoyed a quiet serene walk by himself. He had changed out of his royal robes and into a long sleeve gray tunic with a brown vest, and matching pants and boots. As he trumped through the tall grass, he hummed a favorite narnian festival jig. As he continued walking, he heard voices. One was deep, the other light with a sarcastic hint. One was obviously a boy while the other was a girl. Peering through the trees at the edge of the clearing where the voices came from, Peter saw a centaur and a girl whom looked to be about his age. The faun he recognized: it was Eli. The girl: he hadn't a clue. Suddenly the girl jumped up, and cocked her head in Peter's direction.

Slowly she began walking around. Peter could just make out her details. She had the appearance of someone who hadn't eaten and was entirely too skinny. She had copper brown skin and long dark hair. Peter was so busy trying to make out her features that he didn't even notice the girl moving closer and Eli's bemused expression.

Without a notice of warning, the girl reached out and yanked Peter out of the woods. "Trying to sneak up on me and my friend, eh?" she said as she pushed him. "Kid wait!" Peter heard Eli shout. The girl called kid ignored him however and began swinging her small fists in Peter's direction.

"What are ya doin?" he exclaimed. He was against hitting girls so all he could do was block her punches and dodge her kicks. Peter continued backing up as the girl continued advancing. Unknown to Peter's attacker was the fact that she was backing him to the edge of a ledge. Peter formulated a plan in his head. When this strange girl lurched towards him again, he would dodge to the side, causing her to fall forward. But before she could slip down the ledge, he would grab her from behind and hold her still until Eli found out where the two were.

Just as he predicted, the girl tried to lurch towards him. He dodged, but instead of getting clearly out of the way, the girl managed to grab a piece of his vest and pulled him down the ledge with him. Letting out a shriek of surprise, the girl quickly grabbed on the both sides of his shirt. The two tumbled down the hill.

When they landed at the bottom, the girl continued to wrestle with peter. He was now irritated. When the girl managed to pin him down, he flipped and pinned her underneath him. She squirmed and kicked at him causing him to loosen his grip. She reflipped him. They continued flipping until Peter yelled" Enough!" and pinned her underneath him with his knees on each side of her waist and her hands above her head.

As soon as Peter held her hands above her and yelled, she froze. Her eyes were shut tight and she began fighting harder than ever. "Not again, not again! Leave me alone! You won't hurt me again, Planter!" the girl yelled as tears leaked down her cheeks and she thrashed her head back and forth. Peter held her slim wrists with one hand as he took the other and grabbed the girl's chin steady. He felt his heart break. He always had a weak spot for crying.

"Hey, hey no one is going to hurt you. I promise. You'll be safe here. You have my sworn word," Peter told her gently.

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and Peter gasped at her amazing beauty.

The girl had stray soft looking strands of hair surrounding her face from their fight. Peter had to fight his sudden urge to brush them out of her eyes and kiss her smooth golden skin. She had a thin face with high cheekbones and a strong, but somehow dainty chin that was currently shaking. Her lips were full and the color of crimson roses. Peter pondered if they were soft or firm. What really pulled him in, however, were her eyes. They were a strange gray, almost silver with black specks that continued to draw him in. They were lined with thick black curly lashes that caused a shadow under her eyes at this angle. Even though they were beautiful, Peter was stricken by how much sadness and despair he saw in them. As she continued to stare back at him wide eyed, he could tell she had lived an extremely hard life

Before he could speak, Eli burst through the top of the hill.

"King Peter! Kid! Thank Aslan you two are alright. That was some fall."

Peter quickly jumped up off of Lorelei and offered her a hand. She glared at it and helped herself up alone. After dusting herself off and wiping away her tears, she turned to Eli with a look of surprise present on her face.

"Did you say king?"

"Lorelei", Eli said with what one could only call a smirk," I'd like you to meet King Peter the Magnificent."

_**Hope you enjoyed. I sincerely apologize for the super long wait. School's been piling up and me fam is also in the middle of moving. I hope this made up for it. Ta'!**_


	5. Arguements and Hidden Attractions

_**Thnx 4 all of the reviews. It means a lot 2 me. Also, once again, sorry about the wait.**_

Lorelei was tongue-tied. "This is the king you were telling me about?" she stammered out to Eli. "He looks a little young don'tcha think?"

"**HE** is standing right here. I believe you can address me yourself" Peter retorted.

This girl was beginning to irritate him. She didn't even know who he was and yet she was already judging his status. He regretted even feeling the tiniest bit of emotion for her.

"Well your "royal highness"," Lorelei said as sarcastically as she could. "I believe an apology is desired." Placing her hands on her hips she stared at him looking expecting.

"Yes it is." Peter waited for her to say sorry. Why was she looking so expectant? Surely she didn't think he was going to apologize?

"I think you are confused," he stated. "You say sorry to me."

"Are you mad?" Lorelei yelled, balling her hands into tiny fists. "You were the one spying on me and my friend and creeping in the trees. You owe us an apology and I want it right now!" Lorelei's chest heaved and her face was a mask of anger and outrage. "How dare he think I'll apologize to him!" she thought. "And he's a brit none the less. He thinks since he's a king he has a right to everything. He's not that amazing no matter how beautiful he looks in the sunlight!" Lorelei mentally slapped herself. He was the new enemy and we DO NOT find enemies attractive.

"You are the one who attacked a king. You're lucky you're not thrown in the dungeons for this. Now say sorry."

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

They were now right in each other's faces. Both with teeth bared and lips in a snarl. As she looked up at him, Lorelei couldn't help but notice how his eyes were an incredibly mesmerizing color of the ocean. Peter couldn't help but notice how much shorter she was than him. She just made it to his chest. Also he couldn't help but notice that their lips were only centimeters away.

"Lorelei! Peter! Please!" Eli yelled. Running towards them, he pushed them apart and instantly Lorelei felt the loss of Peter's body heat.

"Peter is this anyway for a high king to act? Arguing with a guest like an infant faun. And Lorelei, shame on you, attacking and not apologizing for your mistake. Aslan would be very upset with you for straining yourself after you just got out of resting."

At the mention of Aslan, both of them lowered the heads in shame. Lorelei loved Aslan and didn't want him to be disappointed in her. Fingering her locket, she asked her mother for humility.

"I am sorry high king Peter. For attacking you without reason and for insulting your kinghood. I hope you can accept my humble apology."

Even though she apologized, she stared at Peter with hard eyes that showed no remorse.

Resisting the urge to snarl, Peter said "I apologize for not making my presence known whilst among the trees. One can see how a fragile woman would have been easily frightened."

Lorelei's nostrils flared in indignation. If it wasn't for Eli's restraining hand, she would have lunged at the arrogant brit and wipe that sickening smirk off of his oh so pretty face.

"Now if you two would excuse me, I have a conference coming up and must prepare myself." Peter bowed his head slightly. "Eli. Lore. (**_a/n: Lore is pronounced like Laura)_**" Turning on one heel, he walked back through the trees, humming the whole time.

"Arrghhhh!" Lorelei yelled. "He has got to be the most arrogant, obnoxious, dim witted, person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Who does he think he is calling me that annoying nickname? He didn't hear me calling him Petey. And just what, may I ask is so amusing to you?"

Stifling his apparent laughing, Eli claimed there was nothing and that they should finish practicing, all the while thinking that his little charge had finally met her match.


	6. Walking Ms Lucy

It had been at least 3 weeks since Lorelei had seen the "magnificent" king Peter. Good riddance too, was her only thought. Although for some reason she couldn't help unconsciously glancing towards the trees in hopes that he should visit again.

She and Eli had just finished practiced stick warfare. While he was packing up, Eli casually yelled over his shoulder,

"Oh yeah, the royal family has invited me, you, and Aslan to come dine with them tomorrow evening."

"WHAT?" Lorelei panted out as she quickly moved out of her resting spot in the shade and stood in front of Eli.

"You mean I have to see that… that… BRIT again? Well I refuse to go."

"Kid, come on. They're the royal family. Besides Aslan really wants you to go."

"Fine." Lorelei tossed over her shoulder as she stormed out of their clearing and into the thick thicket of woods around it. "But only because of Aslan."

"Yeah" Eli said with a secret smile. "Only because of Aslan."

As Lorelei made her way through the forest, she couldn't help but feel a strange mood of elation. Could it be because she would see Peter again in just a short fortnight and an afternoon?

"Of course not", she told herself. "He is nothing to me and never will be." Even as she said this, she subconsciously envisioned his sea colored eyes and the feel of his hard body on hers.

As she walked further on she heard crying just about at the entrance of the forest. It sounded like a young girl.

Running towards through the rest of the woods, she saw a young girl sitting down and crying into her hands.

"What's wrong little one?" Lorelei asked. She had always had a weak spot for children in distress.

The little girl gasped at having been discovered. Her attire was a simple sky blue dress that stopped at her knees. Her sandals were adorned with golden leaves, as was the tiara on her shiny brown hair. The setting sun emphasized the tears sparkling in her blue eyes. She looked to be about 12.

Upon seeing Lorelei's concerned look, she ran to her and buried her face in her upper thigh as a fresh wave of tears came out.

"They still think of me as a babe", she mewled.

"I'm a ruler too. My opinion counts."

"What's your name?" Lorelei asked.

"Me name's Lucy. But everyone calls me Lu; well just my family, but you can call me it too on account of you being concerned about me. _They_ don't even care. What shall I call you?" All traces of tears were gone from the girl's face and she smiled happily up at Lorelei.

"My name is Lorelei. But you can call me Lori. That's what my mother used to call me."

"Well it's great meeting you Lori." Lucy said enthusiasticly as she shook her hand vigorously. The two girls began laughing at the newfound friendship. After talking about random things, Lorelei noticed the girl rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Oh, Lu don't you think you should be heading home? I'm sure your family is worried sick about you."

"Oh my! You're right. I didn't realise it had gotten so late. Would you mind walking me halfway Lori? I'm… I'm a bit afraid of the dark."

"Sure. Only if you promise to tell your family how you feel. I guarantee you that they'll listen after this little stunt."

The two walked for a while before they heard the sound of a worried girl's voice.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you? I'm sorry we didn't listen to you. We'll try harder, I promise. Just please come home!"

"That's Susan, my older sister!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards the direction of the voice. She ran to a slightly tall young woman with long brown hair who was dressed in clothes similar to Lucy's.

"Susan relax. It's alright. Lori took good care of me. She walked me here."

The girl named Susan peered through the darkness and tried to find the girl her sister was rambling about. For some reason, Lorelei decided to hide in the shadows. She had just realized this was Peter's family. Why she was hiding, however, she had no idea.

"Lucy, you silly goose, there's no one out there. Are you trying to play a trick on me? I guess I deserve it for not trying to let you talk. Oh, Peter and Edmund will be so relieved. Edmund was worried his teasing had gotten to you again."

But Lucy wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to look for Lorelei in the distance. Why did she hide? Did she just make her up? Or maybe she was one of the mystical Narnian creatures she hadn't meet yet.

"Well come on Lu. Let's get you something hot in your belly," Susan said holding out her hand.

Lucy hesitated and peered somemore. Finally, with a sigh, she grabbed Susan's hand and walked off.

**A/N: soooo sorry for the long hiatus. I missed ya mates! We have finally settled in our new flat. My internet is up so I should be able to update sooner. Also feel free to send some ideas or questions about the story.! Ta'! Live long and prosper!**


	7. Cair Paravel

Lorelei paced nervously in her tent, twisting her locket back and forth. Why was she so nervous? She couldn't' stand this Peter. Him and his rude nicknames. She wouldn't allow herself to admit, however, when her had called her Lore her heart had jumped and her stomach felt funny.

"Why!" she yelled as she threw herself on her bed with a groan. She hadn't ever felt this way and it scared her more than anything. Bearing her head into her pillow she screamed.

"Well I'd ask you if you were getting ready, but I can see you're too busy practicing your retorts to King Peter's comments," an incredibly deep voice chuckled.

Turning around, Lorelei saw her favorite lion.

"Aslan!" Pouncing off her bed, she ran and wrapped her arms around the lion's thick neck and buried her head into his thick, golden mane.

"Where have you been? Wait, never mind. You'll just say you only come when needed. Oh, but how I've MISSED you!"

"Relax young daughter of Eve." Aslan chuckled. "Now tell me about this disagreement you seem to be having with our young Narnian king."

Lorelei told Aslan all about her conflict with Peter in the woods. She was going to leave out the part about his promise, but looking in Aslan's eyes, she knew she could tell him.

"Oh Aslan, I don't want to disrespect the laws of your land, but he is so infuriating. He thinks because he's so golden he can pounce around running things and giving nicknames." Throwing her hands up in exasperation, she just laid her head back on Aslan's mane.

"Enough Lorelei," Aslan said gently. "You will not dwell on this topic anymore at this time. Now get ready and I will see you at the castle." And with a lick on her cheek, he made his way to the entrance of the tent.

"Oh Aslan!" Lorelei yelled. When he turned and stared at her with his wise, golden eyes, she suddenly became shy and nervous.

"I, I was wondering…if you didn't have anything to do tonight, would you like to go swimming at our spot?"

With a nod, he left without so much as a sound.

For the fourth time in a row, Lorelei smoothed her clothing.

"Relax, Kid. You look beautiful. Peter won't even know what hit him." Eli whispered in Lorelei's ear as he adjusted his own red scarf. Queen Lucy's long trusted friend Mr. Tumnus was leading them through the entrance hall of Cair Paravel.

Lorelei was in awe. Her mouth slacked open and she stared at the grand fixtures and elaborate chandeliers on the ceiling. Never in her life had she seen such beautiful decorations in all her life.

"You might wanna close your mouth, kid. King Peter is approaching us and I'm sure you want to make and impression, eh?" Eli chuckled as he tugged one of Lorelei's dark plaits.

Snapping her mouth shut quickly and blushing in embarrassment, she lowered her eyes to the royal king who was coming to greet them. She gasped in amazement.

Peter had been attractive in the forest, but he was simply _royal_ at the moment. It was all she could do not to bow her head.

He was clad in a sea-green velvet tunic with golden stitching on the border. Underneath was a deep yellow leggings and shirt. Upon his golden locks was his crown adorned in rubies.

He was simply magnificent.

Approaching them with a smirk, he grasped Eli's hand firmly and shook it.

"How are ya Eli? Faring well I hope."

"Oh yes, King Peter. Very well. I plan on starting an archery training camp among our novice soldiers."

"Oh really? What a brilliant idea. Queen Susan would love to help out with that."

While the two stood there and talked about the army, Lorelei fidgeted and waited for Peter to notice her. Finally she couldn't take anymore and cleared her throat.

"Ah, Lore, always a delight," Peter mocked as her grabbed her hand and planted a small kiss on her row of knuckles.

Lorelei tried to ignore the way her heart jumped in her throat and her hand burned where his full lips had touched it.

"You're looking simply stunning tonight. I'm not used to seeing you as a girl."

While Lorelei seethed at his comment, Peter actually looked her over. He hadn't been lying. She had her dark hair plaited in thick braids that were twisted with gold ribbons. Her long dark red tunic hung tightly to her thin frame and the curves of her breast. Since she was so short in stature, her tunic brushed her knees. She had on golden leggings that revealed her trim ankles. Her sandals were gold and red.

She was breathtaking.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. Lorelei seething and Peter smirking.

Growing more uncomfortable with the silence each second, Mr.Tumnus cleared his throat.

"Shall we proceed to the dining room?" he questioned tentatively.

Peter turned to him and smiled.

"Of course my good man. Awfully sorry."

As they all began to follow Mr.Tumnus, Peter reached out his arm for Lorelei to hold on to.

Sniffing delicately, she walked past it without so much as a glance.

Peter chuckled at her feistiness, and followed the group to meet the rest of his family.


	8. Would You Like Some Food With That Dress

As the group followed Mr. Tumnus, Lorelei made a mental note to keep herself in check.

"No snide comments or his family is sure to hate me." She thought.

As they passed through the giant golden doors, Lorelei saw a huge wooden table decorated with plates, napkins, and brass goblets. Sitting in the chairs were beautiful women dressed in extravagant dresses and men adorned in brown. She was so busy viewing the guests; she didn't notice the small group standing to the side.

"Lorelei," Peter said gently when he realized the girl was awe stricken.

"This is my family"

Lorelei turned to the people standing beside Peter.

"Lori!" yelled the littlest one. It was her forest friend Lucy.

Running towards each other, the girls embraced like old friends.

Pulling her hand, Lucy introduced her to the remaining two people.

"This is my sister Susan and my brother Edmund and I guess you already know Peter." Lucy rushed out.

"So you don exist, eh? And here we are thinking she made it all up to get back at us." said Susan. Susan was a tall and naturally graceful girl. Her long brown her hung and light ringlets and was covered by her silver crown. Her blue eyes sparkled merrily. Edmund looked much like her. His brown hair touched the back of his neck and his brown eyes were intense and serious. However, he still wore a smile on his lips.

"It's an honor to met you all." Lorelei exclaimed as she curtseyed.

"The pleasure all ours I'm sure." Edmund responded. "Come, lets all sit down."

Peter sat at the head of the table with Edmund on his left and Susan on his right. Lucy sat next to Susan and pulled Lorelei in the sit next to her. At the other end of the table was an empty chair.

It's for Aslan." Lucy whispered in her ear. " That is, if he shows up. He usually doesn't."

The waiters were beginning to serve the food. First they brought out lobster bisque. Everyone was chatting merrily among themselves and Lorelei and Lucy were catching up. She was also getting along well with Edmund and Susan.

"Who are those other people?" Lorelei asked Lucy as she sipped her soup.

"Oh. Those are Archenland princes and princesses. Susan and Peter is the eldest and figured they should be married. These are all who seek their hands."

Lorelei felt a deep sting of jealousy. Look at them all dolled up to win the king's affection. They didn't look like they had an iota of sense. Especially the particularly beautiful red head that kept making eyes with Peter.

After a delicious dinner of roast beef, honey glazed ham, fresh trout, roasted potatoes, fresh salad, and butter glazed rolls, the waiters rolled out the desert carts. They were piled high with deserts ranging from crème Brule to rich, decadent Pavlova topped with fresh cream and berries.

As the guests and the hosts all walked to the desert table, the red head firmly attached herself to Peter's left arm and laughed at whatever comment he had just made to Edmund.

Grabbing Susan's arm, Lorelei asked, " Who is that?" through gritted teeth.

"That's Jeanette. She's one of Peter's … more forceful admirers. Edmund thinks she pretty enough, but if you ask me, she's lacking in the brain department. Why do you ask?"

"No… no reason" Lorelei stuttered out turning red with embarrassment.

"Why Lorelei! Do you fancy my brother?" Susan asked with an amused smile

"Of course not!" Lorelei declared unconvincingly.

"Alright, your secret's safe with me, but just remember, you're not the only one vying for his attention."

As if hearing Susan's comment, Jeanette turned and shot Lorelei a smug look.

Lorelei ignored her and made her way to the table to sample some delicious looking candied nut clusters. As she was reaching for a goblet of warmed cider, she felt a presence behind her. Instinct told her it was her least favorite person of the hour, Jeanette.

"Why hello" the red head said with false sweetness.

Lorelei responded with a nod and continued looking through the deserts.

"Listen girl." Jeanette whispered menacingly, dropping all pretenses of being a sweet person.

"I saw you making eyes with Peter and I don't appreciate it, but since you're new here I'll cut you some slack."

"I have no idea what you're going on about." Lorelei lied. It was true. She had caught herself staring at Peter during dinner and hanging on to his every word. She never realized just how smart and humorous he was.

"Some how I strongly doubt that. Anyway I'm here to tell you he's off limits. All the other girls know that and it's time you do too."

"Well you are dumber than you appear if you think your pathetic attempt at intimidation will keep me from seeking the good king's company and conversation. The others may be obedient, but I'm not like other girls."

" You will be if you know what's good for you. Besides, I'd be saving you some heartache. Peter would never go for such a homely creature when he can have a goddess like me. Your mother must have been hideous for you to turn out so bad."

Even though Lorelei knew the girl was way off, she didn't allow anyone to talk about her mother in such a way. She calmly turned and faced Jeanette who looked as though she thought Lorelei was considering her words. Without so much as an inkling of emotion, Lorelei poured her cider over Jeanette's head and dumped the huge slice of cake down the front of her low cut gown.

Jeanette's was so surprised that someone had actually stood up to her, she didn't even know how to retaliate. Lorelei gave her a smirk and turned away. Walking up to the royal family she said with a curtsy " Thank you for a wonderful night. I'm afraid I must being leaving now. Susan, Lu, I hope we will encounter each other soon. Edmund I hope I receive the opportunity to get to know you better." With that said she turned and left the castle leaving the guests trying to contain and hide their laughter (for no one was fond of Jeanette), a hopping mad Jeanette, and an awfully confused Peter.


	9. Attack On My Dignity

Lorelei stormed down the front steps leading down the path of the courtyard to the forest. How dare the twit have the nerve to speak to her in such a manor! Even though she was full of anger, Lorelei couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to her words. A king like Peter surely wouldn't want a peasant girl. She was an orphan for crying out loud! Chewing her lip, Lorelei contemplated ways to avoid her new admitted crush and spare herself the embarrassment and pain of a broken heart.

As she pasted through a denser part of the forest, she passed a dark cave hidden in the foliage. There lived Trumfin, an unusually tall troll who possessed a great amount of strength. It was known throughout the land that this dark haired troll was a force to be reckoned with. On this particular evening, he had invited some fellow ill-tempered trolls such as himself over for a game of bridge and rum drinking. Unfortunately, they were focusing more on the rum part and less on the game. The trolls had ventured to the front of the cave to smoke pipes and caught a glimpse of Lorelei's slim frame walking by.

It had been a while since any of the trolls had been with a woman. The rum gone to his head, Trumfin decided to show his friends once and for all why he believed himself to be the best troll.

"Oy, mates," he slurred out. "Do ya see that pretty lil flower ova there?"

"Aye, Trum, we see 'er. Heatin' our loins, she is," a particularly dirty troll named Henri confirmed.

"Bet ya your finest keg of Archenland rum that I can get her."

The trolls laughed heartily. They all agreed to the bargain, and without so much as a rustling of leaves, Trumfin was after Lorelei.

Usually a cautious person, Lorelei was so wrapped up in her thoughts about what to do about Peter, that she didn't realize the troll's presence until he was on her.

Without warning, Trumfin exploded from the tall leaves, and latched himself on Lorelei's knees. With a shriek, she hit the ground and rolled over, her back feeling the pain of the path's uneven, jutting rocks. Trumfin wasted no time, and proceeded to try and knock Lorelei unconscious. He hit her blow after blow, all the while she trying to scratch his eyes out and squeeze his thick throat. Lorelei flayed to and fro and didn't even realize her inching upon a huge boulder embedded in the middle of the grass. Trumfin, however, spotted it and decided to use it to his advantage. Grabbing her face, he raised her head up and brought it down on the boulder, not hard enough to cause permanent damage, but hard enough to render her unconscious.

Lorelei saw stars as her head exploded in wave after wave of pain. The last thing she saw was an extremely angry Peter grab her attacker by the throat and haul him off of her before she closed her eyes and was met by the darkness.

Lorelei awoke to extreme pain. Letting out a groan, she opened her eyes and saw she had a soft, thick cloth underneath her aching head. Slowly she sat up and looked around. She saw a now unconscious Trumfin being tied to the base of a towering oak tree.

Sensing her movement, a red faced Peter turned around and saw her staring at him with wide, unfocused eyes.

"Ah, I see sleeping beauty has awakened. I was showing Trumfin here what happens when someone attacks a fellow citizen of Narnia. The guards will be here for him in the morning," he said with his ever-present smirk.

Walking towards her, he held out his hand to help her up. Feeling angry, Lorelei swatted his hand away, and tried to stand on her own. As soon as she was on her feet, she knew it had been a bad idea. Her head swam and she would've made an unpleasant reunion with the ground if it weren't for the pair of strong arms that engulfed her small frame and pulled her to their owner's chest.

"Easy there, Lore," Peter chuckled in her ear, sending stray hairs dancing about her face. "You get suffered a concussion. Standing up so fast isn't a very bright idea.

Lorelei's body grew stiff with anger. She was already embarrassed by being defeated by a simple troll and here he was making fun of her. He probably thought her a weakling and sought to gain his own pleasure from her pain.

As if reading her mind, Peter stated, " Now don't be so hard on yourself. Trumfin is a formidable opponent and had an unfair advantage. I don't think there was much you could do."

Pulling herself out of his grasp, Lorelei sneered.

"Well it's a good thing you showed when ya did, my oh so shining knight in stately amour." Her every word dripped with sarcasm. "What were you doing following me anyway? Shouldn't you have been entertaining a certain princess?"

"I was making sure you were okay. And if you mean Jeanette, well she left shortly after you did. No one went out of their way to stop her. She's not well favored here."

"Serves the little hussy right. Someone had to make it known that she can't go prancing around laying claim on men that don't want her affections."

Peter let out a hearty chuckle and Lorelei felt her heart skip a much-needed beat. By the gods, he was beautiful.

"Well no one warned her that you're a force to be reckoned with. The poor girl, all her efforts are in vain. For my fancy's been caught by another girl."

Lorelei gulped and raised her silver eyes to his blue ones. Once again, she was caught off guard by his beauty. The moonlight casted a pale glow across his face bringing out the undertones of green in his eyes causing them to swirl. She couldn't look anywhere else. He seemed to move closer to her without her knowledge and seemed to be searching her face for some sign. She nervously licked her bottom lip and watched as Peter's eyes followed the path of her tongue and stayed focused on her mouth. Slowly, his mouth seemed to move closer. Unconsciously, Lorelei raised her hand to her locket. She couldn't find it! Panicking, she searched all across her neck.

"Peter, my locket!"

"What?" he questioned her, not understanding her panic.

Lorelei gripped his shoulders. "My locket, Peter. The one with my mother's picture; the only picture of her I have. It's missing. We have to find it."

"Lorelei, I think it's best if we wait till tomorrow. You just almost cracked your head open."

"I'm fine" she lied, even though it felt like she would pass out at any moment from the plight of dizziness evading her senses. " Please, Peter, we have to find it. It's… it's the only thing I have to remember her by."

Peter sighed, knowing if she asked for anything he'd go out of his way to give it to her.

"Fine, but we're only looking for a little while."

With a quick thank you, Lorelei immediately kneeled down as fast as she could in her current condition and began searching among the tall grass. Peter did the same except he found a different location. The two searched for what seemed like hours, but to now avail; they couldn't find the locket.

Lorelei stood up with her face buried in her hands. She couldn't help it; she began to cry.

"Hey now, whattha cryin' for?" a loud, squeaky voice called out.

Fearing it was another troll, Peter stood in front of Lorelei and yelled out, " Who are you? Show ya self. The high king Peter of Narnia demands it."

"No need to yell, I'm right here. Ova' by the boulder."

The two looked towards the boulder. Standing on his hind legs was a small ferret looking creature. He had a fluffy white coat that was covered in black spots. His face had a black pattern resembling a mask. Wrapped around his thin waist was a satchel that was larger than he, and a small sword. He had his arm extended and in his small paw was Lorelei's locket.

Lorelei slowly reached out and grabbed her locket from the animal's paw, almost afraid that he would keep it.

"Who are you?" Lorelei questioned, staring at him in awe. The animal climbed on to her lap.

"My name's Petewidgeon. But all me mates call me Petey so you two can call me Petey too. Ohhh, I like your hair. You're pretty. Can we be friends? Oh, oh, can I come home with you?" Petey shot out question after question with his squeaky energetic voice quickly jumping from subject to subject.

Lorelei laughed. She decided that she enjoyed this little creature's company. "My name's Lorelei. I like your hair too. Yes, I'd love to be your friend and wouldn't have a problem taking you to my humble home. Tonight you could go swimming with Aslan with me."

"Whoa, no one is going swimming tonight. Lore, you're in no condition to even go home. You'll be stayin' at Cair Paravel tonight. Aslan will understand."

"Thanks, doctor Peter, but I think I can manage."

All of sudden, the Narnia skies seemed to cloud over and thunder began. As lightning flashed across the night sky, Peter saw Lorelei flinch and clutch Petey harder to her chest. Her face seemed stark with fear.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as another crash of thunder sent her into shivers.

"I know Narnia weather must be different from where you're from, but it's not unusual for a spring storm to come out of nowhere."

"It's, it's nothing. I just have a bit of a fear of thunderstorms is all. Don't get me wrong, I like light summer rains, but back at the orphanage," she suppressed a shudder at memories of 'incidents' that happened during the many power outings and bad storms. "Well, let's just say they don't leave to fond of a memory."

Just as she finished her words, the storm began to pour down its tears. It seemed as the sky itself was trying to down every living thing. Lorelei just sat there trembling as Petey tried to squirm in her shirt to keep himself dry.

"Come on," Peter roared over a loud clap of thunder. "I know of a cottage a bit from here. We'll spend the night there, or at least until this storm calms down and you feel better."

He offered her his hand. This time after a bit of hesitancy, she accepted it and he helped her up.

As they began walking as swiftly as they could in Lorelei's condition, Petey yelped out

" Ohhhh, are we going somewhere? I like going places. One time I went somewhere, but then I got lost and I couldn't find my way to my cave until the morning. I ate berries for breakfast that day. I like berries. Do you like berries?"

The poor dog might as well have been talking to himself for all Lorelei could think of was the fact that she was going to be alone in a cottage with her crush.


	10. The Cabin

By the time they reached the tiny cabin, Lorelei and Peter were soaked to the bone and Petey had burrowed himself down the front of Lorelei's tunic to keep himself from the rain. Peter reached the door first. Flinging it open, he grabbed Lorelei's arm and pulled her through the door.

"I don't think this is going to lighten up any time soon," Peter said. Lorelei didn't hear him. She was too busy taking in the beautiful cabin. It was slightly bare, but the few furniture is had was beautiful. Plush wine colored sofas were located around a fireplace that took up a whole side of the room. On the floor was a soft looking champagne colored rug. The kitchen held a cast iron stove and an icebox in the corner. Lit candles covered all the pinewood tables.

"Do you like it? Susan decorated it."

"It's beautiful," Lorelei exclaimed as she helped Petey untangle his hind leg from the confines of her shirt and set him on the floor.

"Thanks," he said as he shook out his fur. "Everytime I'm in the rain, I get wet. I don't like getting wet. When I get wet, I get cold" Petey stated as he came under the attack of a case of shivers.

"Me too Petey." Lorelei's statement was followed by a sneeze.

"Oh, sorry. If you go into the bedroom, there's a wardrobe full of Susan's clothing. You look about her size so it should fit. I'll start a fire. That should help you warm up a bit Petey."

Lorelei walked through the door Peter pointed to. Closing the door behind her, she took in the room. A wide bay window revealed the raging storm outside. Lorelei flinched as a flash of lightning cut the sky in half. Quickly lighting a candle, she opened a huge standing wardrobe.

"Wonder if this will take me to another world also," she muttered with dry humor.

Lorelei gazed at all the rich and royal clothing. She felt like the gorgeous material was being wasted on her. She grabbed the plainest one she could find. It was a sky blue sleeping gown with a square bodice and white stitching. It seemed to flow along her body. She unbraided her wet hair and combed it out with her fingers. Gathering up her wet clothing, shoes, and socks, she went back out to the living room where Peter and Petey waited.

"I'm done dressing," she announced. Peter was fixing the fire and didn't see her enter. He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to view her. It was all he could do not to ravish her within an inch of life at that given moment. She had to be the most arousing mixture of innocence and womanhood he had ever witnessed in his whole existence. Realizing he must have been staring, he cleared his throat and managed to choke out "fire's done" before practically running to Susan's bedroom to find the spare clothes he stored in the many drawers.

"What's with him?" Lorelei asked Petey who was currently rolling on the rug in front of the fire.

Flipping over, he fixed her with his beady black eyes.

"I dunno. He made the fire though. I like fire. It makes me warm. Don't sniff it though; it burns. You weren't wearing that when we got here. I like it though. Ooh, what's in that cabinet?"

Lorelei chuckled as he dug through the bottom of the cabinet. The little creature's randomness was so entertaining.

"I found a ball!" he yelled excitedly. Petey quickly returned to his spot in front of the fire and commenced to rolling the ball around and pouncing on it.

"Well he looks happy."

Lorelei started and quickly turned around. It was only Peter. He had changed in to a set of gray sleeping clothes. His wet hair was sticking all about. She smiled.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Peter. I really appreciate it."

It was the first time she had thanked him sense the whole incident. "I'm becoming soft. Mustn't let my guard down too much," she thought.

Peter turned red. "It's no problem really. Now I suppose we should get you to bed. You still need rest after that head injury."

Lorelei glanced over at Petey. The little ferret was fast asleep, his leg jerking in the air as he dreamed. She walked over to him and making sure she bent down carefully, picked him up in her arms. He sighed and nuzzled close. He really was a cute little thing.

"But Peter, where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry, Lore. I'll just make myself comfortable out here on one of the sofas. It's no problem really."

"Ok. See in the morn." Lorelei turned in walked in to Susan's chamber, closing the door behind. She pulled back the plush velvet duvet and climbed in. Blowing out the candle, she laid down. Just as she was beginning to drift to sleep, a loud clap of thunder caused her to jump up and yelp. She nearly knocked Petey off the bed.


	11. Message to Readers

Hey Guys!  
This is Wide Eyed Dreamer. I'm thinking of starting my story concerning King Peter and Lorelei.  
But I'm not sure if enough people are reading it. So if I get at least ten messages asking me to write again, I will happily bring back Girl With the Tortured Eyes.  
Ta' and live long and prosper!  
Wide eyed dreamer 


	12. The Morning After

**I decided to restart the story. I actually miss Lorelei and her anger, and Peter and his charm. And their plot line just wouldn't leave me alone. So here you are!**

The clap of thunder caused Lorelei to sit up faster than she should have. Her head begin to ache and she was overcome with dizziness. She didn't care at the moment. The storm was too much for her to bear. She gently lifted Petey's sleeping form and placed him on the spare pillow. Wrapping the duvet around her body, she opened her door and peeked her head out into the living room.

"Pe-Peter?" she called out. There was no reply. Lorelei jumped at a particularly ear splitting clap of thunder that seemed to shake the cabin. With a cry, Lorelei ran as fast as the duvet tangled around her legs would let her. Peering down over the couch that was Peter's makeshift bed, she saw that he was fast asleep, the fire casting a soft glow across his face. Lorelei laid her duvet on the floor beside Peter's couch and lay down. With Peter by her, the storm didn't seem so bad. With one last look at Peter, she closed her eyes and soon was fast asleep.

Peter awoke to the feeling of the sun's rays across his face. Stretching his lean form, he let his hand drop to the side of the couch. It collided with warm skin. Sitting up, he looked down and saw Lorelei curled up and fast asleep. Peter smiled as his eyes drunk her features in. Her face was totally relaxed and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed softly. "Poor thing. The storm must have scared her more than I thought" Peter mused. He slipped off of the couch, being extra careful not to wake her. He collected his dried clothes from the hearth and went out back to dress and wash up. After deciding to take a quick morning stroll, he let his thoughts drift to Lorelei. He wondered about how the morning would find her. He thought about how he had almost kissed her. He had been sure she wanted him to, but in the cabin she had acted aloof and almost disinterested. But then she was sleeping beside him in the morning. He was letting her get underneath his skin. But one couldn't help but let her. With her thick shiny hair, and her sparkling grey eyes and her lips…they were so full. And she had a way of running her tongue over her bottom lip that could drive a bloke mad. With groan Peter rubbed the front of his trousers. Oh yeah, she had certainly gotten to him. When he reached the cabin, he stood outside waiting for his traitorous body to return to normal. His only hope was that Lorelei was in much discomfort as him.

A couple of hours later, Lorelei was awoken by the tongue of little Petey. Laughing, she tried to dart the little creature's constant licking.

"Petey, I'm up! Stop licking me!" The little creature hopped back and waited for Lorelei to sit up before he launched into utter randomness.

"Hi Lorelei. Are you awake now? Where'd ya go last night? I woke up and you weren't there, so I came out here, and you were here, and then I was here, so we were here together. Is the front door open? I'm going go chase butterflies." Petey ran off before Lorelei even had time to process the one sided conversation.

"Ah, I see you're up" Lorelei heard above her. Looking up, she saw Peter standing there in his crumpled clothes from yesterday. He still looked magnificent.

"Yes. I awake now."

"How's your head?"

"It feels better. Thanks for asking." Lorelei silently prayed he wouldn't mention anything about finding her underneath his couch in the morning. Her wish was granted. He was however giving her a really odd look.

"I've placed your clothing in Susan's room. Unfortunately, they didn't dry. You'll have to borrow one of my old tunics." Peter did his best not to use their positions to his advantage. He had a prefect view of Lore's beautiful cleavage. Clearing his throat, he practically ran to the kitchen and turned his back to her.

"I'm going to start breakfast," he bit out. Even to him his voice sounded a bit harsh, but she was wreaking havoc on his body. And all she was doing was sitting there!

Lorelei stared at Peter's back as he rummaged through the cabinets, an expression of confusion on her face. Finally, she stood up gathering the duvet around her. Peter cursed underneath his breath when he heard the door close. He was behaving like a randy teen that had his first glimpse of a girl. With a sigh he started breakfast.

Meanwhile, instead of getting dressed, Lorelei was sitting on the bed feeling the first stirrings of anger. The jerk! What was his problem? She hadn't done anything wrong and had been even making nice comments instead of her usual sarcastic ones. Did he think less of her because of her fear of storms? Or was he finally agreeing with Jeanette's rude comments about her worth? Lorelei was used to being considered lower than people, but for some reason Peter's rejection hurt. And because she felt hurt, she grew angrier. She disrobed rapidly and turned to the tunic Peter had laid out for her. Slipping it on, she had to roll up the sleeves. It completely engulfed her and looked like a dress. If she wasn't so irked she would have felt special wearing it. The tunic was a faded shade of grey. Touching her leggings, she found they were dry enough to slip on underneath the tunic. She tied her hair ribbons together and used it as a belt around the over sized tunic. She grabbed her wet shirt and stormed out of the room.

Peter heard the bedroom door slam shut. He finished adding milk to the porridge in front of him.

"Breakfast is done."

"No thank you." Lorelei bit out, her grey eyes stormy with anger.

"What's wrong Lore?"

"The name is Lorelei and I'm just not hungry ok? Besides I detest porridge. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an archery lesson with a certain centaur and I would want to keep him waiting. Good day King Peter." With a mock curtsey, she stormed out of the house. Peter stood there a moment before running angrily out of the house behind her.

"Hey!" he called out as he ran to catch her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Lorelei closed her eyes as she was swept with a wave of dizziness.

"If you'll kindly remember sir, I did just recently suffer a head wound. Such treatment will not speed up the healing process."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you woman?" Peter practically yelled.

" Me?" Lorelei snapped back just as angry. "I'm not the one who's acting all high and mighty because some of us are afraid of something. I'm sorry I'm not as braze as the _amazing_ Peter the magnificent."

"Lorelei what in the name of Aslan are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you've been acting this morning," she screamed, her voice choking with tears of anger. "You were so nice yesterday. I guess it just took this long for Jeanette's words to set in."  
Peter let out a bitter bark of a laugh. "Trust me Lore," He said tightening his grip on her upper arms and leaning close to her face.

"That twit's crude statements have nothing to do with what's wrong with me. Do you really want to know what the problem is?"

Lorelei stared up at him, eyes wide. She could hardly breathe let alone think with him that close to her. She just nodded her head.

Peter slid his hands up to cup each side of her face. Lorelei mouth suddenly felt dry. She raced her tongue out and licked her bottom lip. Peter let out a groan.

"This is what my problem is, "he said before slowly lowering his mouth towards hers…

**I know, I know. It's quite evil of me to make a cliffie after I've been on hiatus for so long. I am sorry… really I am. laughs evilly. The next chappie could go one of two ways. It just depends on how many reviews I get. So rate and review, and as always no flames. Ta'- wide eyed dreamer**


	13. Kiss Me Crazy

**Sorry for the long wait. Time has begun to run away from me. Well here it is: the first kiss! Hope you all enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is the plot line and Lorelei and Petey.

Peter lowered his lips to Lorelei's slowly, waiting for her to pull back. When she didn't, he brushed his lips gently against hers several times. Lorelei let out a soft groan at the feel of his full lips on hers. Peter pulled away and looked down at her, embarrassment etched on his handsome face.

"Lore, I'm so…", but his apology was cut off when Lorelei laced her fingers through his soft hair and crashed his lips down to hers. Peter stood still in surprise for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Lorelei's frame and kissed her back just as fervently. They slowly explored each other's mouths before it was too much. Peter roughly gripped Lorelei's hips and pulled her tightly against his frame. Lorelei's breath hitched at the feel of him pressing against her lower stomach. She slid her hands down Peter's back and felt his straining muscles. Peter began nibbling on her lower lip and when she moaned at the feeling he used the opportunity to slide his tongue into the warm craven of her mouth. She tasted like honey. When he felt her tongue tentatively reach out and brush his he lost it. He pushed her back against a tall oak tree while never breaking the kiss. When he had her back against the tree, he pulled his lips from hers and began kissing and biting down her neck. Lorelei had never experienced such feelings before. Her breasts felt heavy and aching, her skin felt too tight, and she felt like she might faint. When he bit a particularly sensitive spot at the juncture of her neck and collar bone, she began mewling. It felt like all the blood and warmth was flowing to her nether regions. She unconsciously began grinding her hips in to Peter's. She wrenched his head from her neck and kissed him as passionately as she was capable.

Peter knew he should probably stop, that this was her first sexual experience, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He had thought about what it would be like to kiss Lorelei and taste her warm flesh for too long. It was all becoming too much and his erection was almost painful. He grinded in to her, almost desperate for some relief. Lorelei slid her roaming hands underneath Peter's tunic and began stroking his chest. She traced the outline of his abs and lightly ran her fingers down his treasure trail. Wanted to find out if it felt the same for Peter as it did for her, she started to plant soft kisses along his neck. He responded by growling. Feeling a rush of confidence, Lorelei gently began biting at the base of his ear. When she felt his shudder, she pulled his earlobe between her teeth.

"Bloody Hell, Lore. You're a little vixen." Peter choked out. She responded by grinding her hips into his again. Peter began kissing her as he slid his hands underneath her tunic.

"Lorelei!"

The two young adults froze. Someone was in the forest calling for Lorelei. Peter looked down into her grey eyes. They had turn slate grey with lust and he was sure his mirrored the same. He gently released her and pulled his shirt back down.

"Kid, where are you?"

Recognizing the voice of Eli, the two quickly righted themselves as they heard steps coming closer to them.Peter had to have one last kiss before she left. He grabbed her and kissed her hard before stepping away not a second too soon. Eli stepped through the last of the trees with Petey riding on his back.

"Oh! Hello King Peter. It's always a pleasure." Eli said as he bowed to Peter. Peter just gave a curt nod and stuffed his hands into his pockets to try and camouflage his state.

"Hey kid." Eli said with a smile that soon faded as he got a close up of her state. "Hey kid, are you okay? You look shaky and flushed." He held a hand to her forehead.

"I… I'm okay Eli. I just hit my head last night. And then a storm happened so we had to stay at the cabin. We were on our way to you actually."

"Yes, I know the story. This yippy little animal on my back told me, over and over again. He claims you know him."

Realising that they were talking about him, Petey jumped down from Eli's back and ran to Lorelei.

"Hi Lorelei, it's me Petey! I found your friend in the woods and he said he knew you and I said I knew you so we went to find you. But I got tired so I got to ride on his back. It was fun. Can I ride on your back sometime? It would be fun too. Cuz' we're friends and friends have fun together." Petey was so happy to see Lorlei he started jumping up and down. Lorelei shook her head. She didn't know if Petey's conversations were beginning to get more intelligent, or if her IQ was dropping and she could understand it better.

"Well Eli, we should probably go start our archery lessons."

"Are you sure you're up for it kid? You still look kind of peaky."

For some reason, the comment made Lorelei angry. Of course she wasn't okay. She had just had her first kiss with someone she promised herself she wouldn't have feelings for.

"It's his fault really," Lorelei thought. But even as she thought the words, a little voice in her head whispered _**"But you liked it. You could've stopped him at any time." **_She shook her head hard to get rid of it. Big mistake. As soon as she did it her head began to swim and she fell. Peter ran over to her side and tried to help her up.

"Geroff, Peter" she hissed as she pulled her arm free and shakily got to her feet. "I'm not some new born chit who's takin' their first steps."

Peter had had it. First she fights with him, and he thinks she loathes him. Then she turns around and snogs him senseless. But as soon as someone else comes along, she's done with him. Well fine, he wasn't going to be her little toy.

"My apologies Lorelei," he sneered. "Tis obvious that you are highly capable of taking care of yourself. I'll just leave you be for as long as you like."

After a quick nod to Eli and Petey, Peter turned and began walking back to the cabin.

"Why do I feel like I missed something?" Eli asked Lorelei, a confused expression on his face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Come on, let's go home."

It had been a short fortnight since Lorelei had last seen Peter, but it felt like the longest two weeks of her life. Her head healed up fine, but she still couldn't concentrate on her lessons. She kept thinking about how she just let him walk away. "Well it's one last thing I need to worry about." She mused. The problem was she couldn't. Lucy and Susan had invited her over for dinner tonight. She happily accepted before realising that she would have to see Peter also.

" 'Ey watch it, kid. You nearly took my bloomin' arm off with that one."

"Sorry Eli," Lorelei yelled. They were once again practicing archery. Eli was standing by the target, but Lorelei could hardly concentrate.

"Awright there Lorelei?" Eli asked as they ended their lesson. "You've been sulking around like Billy no mates, and I'm beginning to worry about you. Are you worried about supper with the royal family tonight?"

"It's not that Eli. I'm real chuffed about seeing Susan and Lu. It's just…"

"Is that row that you and Peter had still bothering you? You know how he is. He just likes to tease you."

"I know Eli. I'll be fine."

Later that day, Lorelei stood outside of Cair Paravel, with a pounding heart. Once Eli's older sister Annie had found out that she was going to the castle, she offered/forced Lorelei to a makeover. Her hair was unbound and had been brushed and the glossy curls shined. She had coloured her lips with rouge. Instead of her usual tunic and leggings, she was wearing a gold gown that flowed around her ankles and was lined with wine coloured thread. The built in bodice showed off her slim waist and emphasized her bust line. Her slippers were gold. Eli had nearly choked on his mead when he had seen her.

Lorelei took on last breath, fingered her locket and knocked on the door. It was almost immediately opened by a rather grumpy looking Susan whose face lit up with a smile when she saw who it was.

"Lorelei, you look gorgeous!" Susan exclaimed as she hugged Lorelei tightly.

"Thanks Susan. You're looking rather fit yourself." Susan wore a canary yellow day dress, and had pulled her hair up.

"Why did you look so upset when you answered the door?"

The smile instantly dropped from Susan's pretty face.

"Oh you'll see soon enough," she said darkly.

Susan and Lorelei walked hand in hand to the dinning room, laughing and talking the whole way. As soon as they got to the door, Lorelei was almost tackled by young Lucy.

Laughing, Lorelei returned the hug. Lucy's brown gown was already dirty and her curls were tangled with twigs and leaves.

"Outside, were you Lu?" Lorelei asked laughing.

Blue eyes twinkling merrily, Lucy giggled as Susan tried to pull out her new hair accessories. The girls were so caught up in catching up, the almost didn't hear Peter clearing his throat.

Lorelei looked up and almost choked on her heart. Peter stood up with a smirk. "Hello Lorelei. I hope you're fine today." Lorelei even couldn't respond, especially when she saw the redheaded girl with sickening sweet smile next to him. "And", Peter said, "I do believe you remember Jeanette."

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. It's like food to me. You mates are really the best. Ta' again, Wide eyed dreamer**


	14. Night Time Strolls

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been getting ready for term and reading Deathly Hallows. Thanks for all the reviews. They're food for my soul.**_

**Lorelei had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from lashing out at Peter. Baring her teeth in a way a babe wouldn't mistake for a smile, she choked out a hello. Jeanette just smiled in her sickenly sweet way, a light of triumph in her sea green eyes. Lorelei made no move to address Peter, and him the same towards her. Finally when the tension filled silence became too much Susan loudly cleared her throat, interrupting Lorelei's thoughts of trying out the front body flip Eli had taught her earlier on Peter and Jeanette.**

"**Yes, well… let's eat" Susan said. It was obvious from her stiff manner she was more than upset with Peter's choice of guest. She sat down, glaring daggers at him which he returned with a lazy smile.**

**As they sat down servants brought out tankards of berry cordial, plates piled high with breads, and bowls of savory pumpkin soup. Lorelei watched Jeanette grab a roll, leaning slightly closer to Peter than necessary to reach the plate. Lorelei's plate remained empty. Lucy leaned over and piled bread high on hers.**

"**Lori, aren't you going to eat?"**

**Lorelei gave Lucy a bright smile. "No Lu. I'm not quite hungry at the moment and due to present circumstances, even if I was I doubt I could keep the food down." Peter held back a chuckle as he watched Jeanette's face begin to match her fiery hair.**

**Dinner was a simple affair of roasted chicken and spring vegetables. Susan had tried valiantly to keep conversation going, but all Lorelei could do was murmur yes's and no's at the appropriate times. It took all of her other concentration to keep from reaching across the table and pinching Jeanette smartly on the face for her smug looks towards her direction. The most she could do was stab the chicken on her plate and pretend it was Jeanette.**

**When they were served strawberry sherbet, Lorelei declined trying hard not to find an excuse to throw Susan's tea in Jeanette's face. She was trying her hardest to provoke Lorelei; dropping snide and demeaning comments here and there and casually touching Peter's arm, or hand. Seeing no reason to remain any longer, Lorelei stood, thanked Susan and Lucy, and left. Susan shot Peter one last dirty look, before picking up a dosing Lucy.**

"**Come on Lu. Let's get you ready for bed" and without another word or glance, she left leaving Peter alone with Jeanette.**

**Peter sat back and waited for his surge of triumph at Lorelei's jealousy to come. Unfortunately, all he felt was irritation due to a certain redhead's constant barrage of pointless rambling. She was trying to engage him in a conversation about how she decided to wear her hair. "… I was going to plait it, but I chose to wear it up. It really shows off my graceful neck don't you think Peter?" Peter shrugged noncommittally. Apparently taking this as a sign of interest, Jeanette continued with the effort it took for her dress. Peter was beginning to really wear thin of his choice of jealousy. True Jeanette was particularly attractive, but she had no sense. Peter couldn't carry on a conversation that she understood unless it was local gossip or fashion. Any other topic and she would stare at him with a confused look on her face. "You know what Jeanette?" Peter interrupted. "It's late and I have to train some troops tomorrow," he lied. His weekend was clear. "Oh, okay," replied Jeanette disappointed that he didn't find her topic of the best summer slippers to be engaging. Maybe you could walk me to the village I'm staying at. This Narnian woods aren't safe at night."**

"**I happen to take frequent strolls through the woods and have yet to meet a dire fate" Peter bit out curtly. Jeanette, realising her mistake quickly stammered out an apology, but the damage was done.**

"**You know Jeanette; I'll give you a couple of my personal guards to escort you to your cousin's." Peter said and got up quickly, happy for an excuse to leave Jeanette. "I'll be right back." And with that he exited with haste.**

**Jeanette sat there angrily berating herself for her slip. The truth was she hated Narnia with its untamed woods and filthy creatures who shared tables with the royal family. Archenland would never allow something so disgraceful. If she wanted to win Peter for herself she would have to watch her comments. "Silly prince. You'll soon be mine and your little peasant girl will be all alone." Laughing quietly to herself, she didn't even snap at the guards who escorted her home.**

**Lorelei tossed and turned in her cot. It had been three days since the dinner at Cair Paravel, and while she had talked to Susan and played with Lucy, she avoided Peter like a plague. She knew she was partly to blame, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed by Peter. He knew how much she disliked Jeanette yet he had still brought the bimbo to dinner. Finally to frustrated to sleep, Lorelei decided to go for a swim at her favorite watering hole that she and Aslan had found. Thinking about Aslan brought a pang of sadness to her heart. She hadn't seen him and awhile and could have really used his help right about now. Sighing, she left her tent and made her way to her secret spot. Walking through the woods, she could see that some of the leaves were changing colours. Even though autumn was right around the bend, it was still warm. When Lorelei made it to her hole, she slipped in to the cool water with a sigh. It felt so good on her skin. She lazily swam a few laps and floated on her back.**

**Peter woke up soaked in sweat and a let out a strangled groan before throwing of his sheets and pacing his room. This was the third time this night he had done this. It seemed every time he fell asleep his dreams were drawn to Lorelei. Dreams that involved her stroking and kissing him, or writhing underneath him with soft groans and sighs. He let out a curse that was followed by a chuckle. It seems that where Lorelei was concerned, curses were always present. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, he figured a stroll through the forest would help. He slipped on a short sleeved tunic and slipped on his boots. Quietly walking down his hallway and stairs, lest he wake someone, he tiptoed out the door. Once outside, he stood still and soaked in the night. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he let his legs lead him and gave himself over to his thoughts. He know whole heartedly regretted his ploy with Jeanette. It seemed like she know believed she had rights to him. After she was there for dinner, she showed up early the next morning claiming she wanted to watch Peter train the troops. He had no choice but to call an impromptu training session which his blurry eyed troops did not find worthy of praise. And Jeanette's claim of interest was obviously false because she fell asleep after twenty minutes of watching warm-ups. She then decided that she should stay for lunch, tea, and dinner. Edmund found her constant company a good thing as Peter needed to marry, while Susan and Lucy had become deaf to his voice and went out of their way to ignore his presence. Peter would have rather had three days of companionship with Lorelei than a tart. Jeanette must have marriage on her mind because every time they were alone together, she would begin talking about strengthening the bond between their two provinces. Also she had tried to kiss Peter on several occasions. It was tiring activity keeping his sanity around her and he wished he was a berk and told her off. Unfortunately, he didn't want to hurt her. With a sigh Peter brought his attention to where his legs had taken him. He was deep in the forest where his swimming hole was. He had discovered it one day when he was trying to avoid Susan's monthly cleaning spree. Figuring a nice swim would take his mind off of his unwanted company he made his way to the water. Peter was at the edge when he could see her. Lorelei had found his whole too and must have been unable to sleep also. Peter quietly made his way closer for a better look. She was lying on her back eyes closed. Her blue gown was sticking to her skin grazing the tops of her knees, and her wet hair was spread out on the rock. Peter's mouth was suddenly dry when he realised he could make out the details of her body from her round breasts with her pert nipples to the dark triangle at the juncture of her thighs. Lorelei arched her back and Peter had to strangle in a groan. She sat up, swinging her hair to her side and wrung it with her hands.**

"**You might as well come out Peter. I know you're there," she said not even bothering to look in his direction.**

**Peter jumped and made his way to her, embarrassment written on his face.**

"**How long did you know I was there?"**

"**Well you hardly covered your footsteps and I watched you while I was lying down. It's rude to stare," she said peering up at him disapprovingly.**

**All he could choke out was something that sounded like sorry. Up close he could see every feature of Lorelei's body through her gown.**

"**Oh for Merlin's sake," Lorelei huffed out. Standing up, she went to a tree and snatched a robe that was hanging there. Belting it tightly around her waist, she turned back to Peter. "Is this better Peter? I would think you were too transfixed by your lovely red head to notice another." Peter reached for her hand, but she stepped back, anger etched on her face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am sorry about that Lore. I was a right barmy git bringing her. She won't leave me be now." If he thought that was going to get him any sympathy, he was mistaken. Lorelei's face was slowly becoming red with her anger. "Well, I'm sure that just makes you all cockahoop **_**A/N Cockahoop means**__**extremely happy or pleased for you yanks)**_** doesn't it? By the gods, Peter! You know I can't stand the sight of that beast! Why would you invite her? Did you want to make me upset?"**

"**Yes I did." Peter yelled, feeling his own anger grow. "I'm tired of fighting with you Lorelei. If you don't fancy me, I can find someone who will.'**

"**Of course I fancy you, you barmy idiot! Anyone girl in her right mind would." Lorelei yelled out.**

**Peter just stood there and stared at her. Lorelei turned away from him, unable to look at him anymore. "Are you happy now?" she asked in a soft voice. "I fancy you Peter. Probably have since I meet you. And it's hard for me to admit it because… well because I haven't exactly had an abundance of kindness from blokes in my life. The orphanage wasn't exactly heaven." Peter remained silent. Lorelei had never talked about where she lived before Narnia with him and when he had asked Aslan, he just answered that she would tell him when she was ready. He tentatively reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder. When she didn't' pull away, he turned around a placed a hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were swimming with tears and it broke his heart. "Lorelei, what happened to you before you came to Narnia" he asked gently. After staring at him for awhile, she finally broke down and told him all about Planter, and the other orphans, about her mother's death and having no family or friends to call her own. Peter just held her in his arms, feeling his anger grow at Nigel and the fellow orphans. After Lorelei finished, she pulled away from Peter and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. She was almost sick with the certainty that he would be repulsed by her now that he knew, especially since Planter had tried to force sex on her. But Peter remained quiet. Unable to take his disgust, she schooled her features to something resembling acceptance and turned back to him. "So I completely understand if you want nothing more to do with me. I just hope we can remain mates or acquaintances at least." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. Peter stared at her and finally said, "I'm sorry Lore, but what in the bloody hell are you going on about?" "I understand if you don't want any romantic relations with me anymore. It's perfectly understandable." Peter laughed, and Lorelei narrowed her eyes in irritation. "You don't have to laugh at me Peter." "Yes I do. And here I was under the impression that you were clever. Lorelei, what happened in your past doesn't make me want you any less that it did before. If anything it makes me realise what an amazingly strong person you are. I still want you, that is if you're willing to forgive me about the whole Jeanette fiasco." Lorelei's answer was to throw her arms around Peter and hug him tightly. After they pulled back, Peter laughed. "I guess that's a yes." "You bet your crown it is Sir Peter."**

**Peter laughed again and gently released her. "Now to bed with you," he said, patting her softly on her bum to get her going. Lorelei let out a noise of protest before making her way to the forest. She suddenly stopped and turned around. Starring at Peter for a moment, she ran back to him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Pulling back she stared up at him. "Goodnight Peter and thank you." Letting go, she begin walking again. "Lore!" Peter yelled out suddenly. She turned around and looked at him questionly. "Um, same time tomorrow?" he asked in a rush. Her face lit up with a smile and she gave a swift nod, before she disappeared in the woods. Peter stood rooted to his spot dwelling on his good luck before making his way back to Cair Paravel. He was in such a good mood; he didn't even notice the figure in the forest who had witnessed the whole exchange between him and Lorelei. **

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love hearing from you guys!**_

_**wide eyed dreamer**_


	15. So Glad We Made It

**Lorelei awoke to the Sun's rays warming her face. She stretched languidly before opening her eyes. Smiling widely, she let her thoughts drift back to last night. She had been meeting Peter in the clearing for the past week now. They would swim, talk about their lives, and snog each other senseless. It was perfect. Except for one thing, well almost. Despite all of the time they spent together, Peter had never once called her his girlfriend.**

**She climbed out of bed and went over to her dressing stand and washed up. After brushing her teeth, she unplaited her hair and began to brush it out, letting her mind wander with the task. Chewing her lip, she debated the issue over in her mind. Lorelei had never had any real experience with boys, but she figured the rendezvous they had made them a couple. But on the other hand, Peter had never said they were exclusive. Maybe she was just something to past the time. Lorelei set down her brush and mentally shook herself. **

"**Stop it," she thought. She had been trying harder than ever not to let her mind pick at what she and Peter's situation was.**

"**He's not using you, so just stop thinking like that."**

**Huffing at herself one last time in the mirror, she gathered her hair into a bun, and quickly dressed in her training clothes. Lorelei had a training session with Eli this morning. She felt a stab of guilt as she realised she hadn't really been spending time with him lately; she had been wrapped up with Peter. She hoped he wasn't upset with her about that.**

**Quickly slipping on her boots, she tied her Aslan scarf on top of her head. Aslan hadn't been to visit her or Narnia in awhile. With a start, Lorelei realised how much she missed him. Letting out a sigh and praying that he was alright, she slipped out of her tent, and went to the clearing to wait for Eli.**

**She didn't have long to wait before she heard his hooves.**

"**Hey Kid! What's the crack? I haven't seen you in donkey's!"**

**Lorelei grinned hard as she hugged Eli.**

"**I know! I'm really sorry. I've been… busy" Lorelei blushed slightly at the end of the statement, praying that Eli would pester. Of course he never listened.**

"**Ohhhh, Kiddy's got a boyfriend, Kiddy's got a boyfriend!" Eli keep singing his song and dancing around Lorelei until her face got so red she felt it might explode. **

"**You just shut your mouth, you, you, arse!"**

**Eli finally stopped dancing, but only because he was doubled over laughing. **

"**Kid, I don't think I've ever heard you curse," he managed to choke out in between chuckles.**

"**Yes well if you're quite done having a go at my love life with your fat gob, you might want to teach me some lessons." **

**Lorelei crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Eli tried hard to keep his laughter in check. He adored Lorelei. She had so much energy and life it was no wonder half the squad was head over heels for her. With her dark skin, lithe form, and beautiful eyes, Eli had to admit she make quite a cutting figure. He smiled fondly at her and wrapped his arms around her stiff form.**

"**My apologies lil' sis. It's not often I can up you." **

**Lorelei slowly relaxed in his arms.**

"**You're forgiven Eli" she said a smile threatening to overwhelm her face. "But don't think that you're free just yet. I'll find some fit little centaur girl that has your fancy. And then it'll be my turn to take the mickey out of you."**

**Eli squeezed her once more before he let go. "Like you don't do that enough already. Now let's get the equipment and get to work."**

**A couple of hours later found Eli and Lorelei soaked with sweat and covered in dirt. They had practised stick and sword combat, hand to hand combat, and had done a little drill work to round it all out. Lorelei sat down on a tree stump and plucked her sweaty clothing from her body, trying vainly to circulate some air.**

"**Throw me the water jug, you task master."**

**Eli, too tired to find a witty response, just smiled and tossed her the jug. **

**Lorelei took a long pull and then splashed a good portion of it on her face. She stood up and walked over to the spot where Eli was lying. She collapsed beside him, closing her eyes and enjoying the rest. Basking in the sun, she said "So what's for lunch?"**

**Eli sighed. "I dunno. I'm too knackered to cook. How about a box lunch?** _**(A/N: a box lunch is really a ploughman's lunch which contains a hunk of bread and cheese and a pint. Narnia wouldn't know about such a thing, so I changed its title.)**_

**Lorelei chuckled. "You lush. A bit early for a pint dontcha' think?"**

"**Lore, it's never too early" a voice said above her. Opening her eyes, Lorelei peered up into the amused face of Peter. With a yelp, she jumped up, painfully aware of her sweaty clothing and dirt streaked face.**

"**Pe- Peter. I, I didn't know you were around." **

**Peter smiled. "It was meant to be a surprise."**

**Lorelei forced a smile on her face. As always, Peter was immaculately dressed with out a speck of lint on him. She felt her face grow red. **

"**Um, me and Eli were just training."**

**Peter laughed a bit. "I could see that. I was wondering what you were doing for lunch."**

**Lorelei could hear Eli starting to giggle. She kicked her foot out behind her and was satisfied when she heard a grunt as a result.**

"**Well I guess I'll be eating with you. But let me clean up. Meet you in our clearing in 30, yeah?"**

"**It's a date. I'll see you later Eli."**

**With that, Peter grabbed Lorelei's hand and placed a kiss on the back before he turned and left.**

**As soon as Peter was far away, Eli jumped up, and began dancing around Lorelei singing his song from earlier this time replacing boyfriend with date.**

"**Oh do shut up will you," Lorelei snarled, but the effect was ruined by the fact that she had a huge grin on her face.**

**Peter had just finished laying out the lunch spread when he heard Lorelei coming through the trees. Wiping his hands on a towel, he turned to meet her. Letting his eyes linger over her frame, he smiled his appreciation. She was wearing an oversized sky blue blouse that keep falling down her shoulders. It was belted at her waist by a leather tie and hung over her black leggings. Her hair hung in soft waves down her back. Ever since he had told her that he loved her hair down, she had taken to wearing it like that. Lorelei walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.**

"**Here there captain."**

**Peter smiled at her use of nickname. Ever since he had brought her to practise with him, she teased him about his leadership skills.**

**He tweaked her nose as they settled down for a lunch of cold chicken sandwiches and ice cold cordial. When he saw Lorelei yawn, Peter spread out a thick wool duvet on the ground. When the laid down, Lorelei scooted closer to Peter and laid her head on his chest.**

"**Hey Peter? Can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure Lore."**

"**Well…" Lorelei paused unsure of how to phrase her words.**

"**Well, we've been seeing a lot of each other lately, yeah? I mean, we spend nearly every night together, talk all the time, and I've been over for dinner more times than I can count."**

**Peter chuckled. He was cottoning on to what Lorelei was asking. Grabbing her hand, he laced their fingers together.**

"**You want to know if we're a couple don't you?"**

"**Well, do you want to be?"**

**Peter's way of saying yes was kissing Lorelei with all his might.**

_**A/N: Well there you are my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a filler chapter to show how the relationship of Peter and Lorelei has grown more than anything. I have a question for you mates: how does one make a banner for a story. And if you have any ideas for one, let me know or send me one. Ta' in advance. Rate and review!!**_


	16. Author's Note

_**Hello my dear readers. Hopefully, I still have some of you left after my extremely long hiatus. I do apologize about that, but term had started, and time ran away from me. I am, however, thinking of restarting it. Updates would be hectic still, but if you are patient with me, I'll deliver the best I can. So what do you guys think? Should I restart the story?**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Wide eyed dreamer**_


	17. Clear the Area

Chapter 16: Clear the Area

"Lorelei! Kid! Wake up will ya! Aslan's back!!!"

Lorelei jumped out of bed so fast the sheets began tangled around her legs. Quickly pulling them off she ran and grabbed a long tunic to throw over her dressing gown, not bothering with shoes. Running out of her tent, she saw an impatient Eli stomping his hooves.

"He's back? Are you certain?" Lorelei was afraid to hope too much. She had missed him so much and wanted to tell him about her and Peter's new relationship.

"Yes, yes he is. I saw him come in this morning. I don't think anyone else knows he's here. We could be the first to see him!!!" Eli said laughing and grabbing her hand. Together they raced down the hill to the edge of the forest where Aslan always took his tent. When they got there, they both slowed down, becoming instantly self conscious. Lorelei stared down at her dirty bare feet, and Eli tried to smooth down his rambunctious hair. Looking at each other one last time, they stepped forward and called out Aslan's name.

There was no answer. Gathering up her courage, Lorelei parted the tent's entrance. Eli hissed out her name in a whisper. No one ever went into Aslan's tent without being invited. In fact, Eli had never met anyone who had ever been inside; he always came to them. Lorelei just held up her hand to shush him.

Lorelei's heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would explode from her chest, but she was determined to see Aslan with or without Eli… though she definitely preferred it to be with him.

She stepped inside and gently called out Aslan's name again. She turned to see Eli had followed her inside. She shot him a smirk, but he was too busy taking in Aslan's dwelling. Lorelei greedily took it in too and was almost disappointed when she saw how simple it was. She had always envisioned Aslan living in grand luxury. Instead he had a bed that was only a little bit larger than hers. And while it definitely was made of a finer fabric and a thicker duvet, it was still modest. He had a table with a giant mirror on it and a comb for his mane. Beautiful paintings of unknown lands adorned his walls encased in wooden frames. But she still didn't see any sign of Aslan.

"Eli, are you sure he's back? Because he obviously isn't here."

Before he could answer, they heard a splash and a grunt coming from the rear exit of the tent. Worried that someone was hurt, Lorelei tiptoed quickly to the part with an apprehensive Eli behind her. She stepped outside, getting ready to ask who was in Aslan's tent. But what she saw stopped her question dead.

The grunt had come from Aslan himself. The great lion was slowly lowering himself into a huge tub of steaming water that was producing an odd smell. He's left shoulder was a huge mess of blood and matted fur. It looked like someone had taken a huge sword and tried to sever his left leg clear off. When the water hit Aslan's shoulder, he let a muttered curse.

Lorelei and Eli were gob smacked. They both were too afraid to move, but knew they should quickly retreat before the Narnian hero heard them. But they must have made some noise because Aslan sighed and called out, "I know you two are there. It is alright. You may come to me."

Slowly the two made their way to him. Even injured, he still was the most beautiful thing both of them had ever seen, and they both found that they were too ashamed to look at him. Instead, Eli talked to his hooves.

"We're horribly sorry sir. We felt something was off when you didn't answer our calls. And we were both so chuffed that you were back, we just had to see you."

Aslan just smiled warmly at the two when they finally gained the courage to look at him.

Cautiously, Lorelei moved forward to get a better look at his wound. It was even worse up close than it had been from the exit. Lorelei reached in the tub and cupped a handful of water to drip on his shoulder. The fragrant water sizzled slightly on the cut.

Lorelei had to choke back tears before she could talk.

"As-, Aslan what happened to you," she asked stroking his mane. "You're hurt something fierce."

Eli just nodded in agreement. He couldn't find the words to describe the fear he felt at seeing his childhood and adulthood hero injured. He had always thought Aslan was invincible, and to see him injured made him realise how vulnerable he was.

Aslan turned around as much as his injured shoulder allowed him and gently licked the tears off Lorelei's cheeks.

"Precious Lorelei, do not weep. You will not lose me until it is time to go on your own. Do not worry about me. For it is not my story to tell. You will know when you need to know, but do not fill your head with worry of me."

Aslan turned back to Eli. "My young centaur, I ask you to keep what you have seen to yourselves. You as well Lorelei. The good creatures of Narnia do not need to worry about my situation. They will panic and become careless where they need to be most vigilant at. I will make an appearance to them when I am healed. I know this will be hard for you two, but I have the utmost faith that you will be able to guard my secret well."

Lorelei nodded and buried her head in his mane, careful not to hit his shoulder. Eli bowed down and placed his hand over his heart.

"I will do as you ask Aslan."

Aslan nodded his head as a response.

"And now tell me of how Narnia has fared in the months of my absence."

Trying quickly to ignore Aslan's state, they quickly filled him in, Lorelei blushing furiously when she told him about her and Peter's new relationship, but broke into a wide grin when Aslan gave his full approval. They stayed until the water in Aslan's tub cooled and dusk began to creep over the horizon. Embracing him one last time, Lorelei and Eli exited his tent.

"Let's go grab some grub, eh?"

"Sure," she responded.

However when they made it to the eating tent, neither one had much appetite even though neither had eaten lunch.

"I have a date with Peter tonight. It'll be pretty tough keeping my trap close, you know?"

Eli poked his chicken with his fork.

"I know what you mean. I… I haveadatetonightwithSarah," he said blushing furiously.

It took Lorelei a moment to digest what Eli had just blurted.

Lorelei dropped her spoon to her plate and broke out in a wide grin.

"You have a date? Centaur's gotta date! Centaur's gotta a date!" she sang jumping up and doing a little jig.

"Leave off will ya'! Or do you want me to bring up that mysterious mark on your neck you've been trying to hide."

Lorelei stopped laughing and scowled at Eli while she pulled up her collar to hide her neck and sat back down. Eli, having won the argument finally decided to dig in.

That night Lorelei and Peter took a swim at their spot. Lorelei wanted to just enjoy their time together, Aslan keep popping in her head. She swam to the edge of the lake and crawled out with a sigh. Peter followed her, brow wrinkling with his frown.

"Lore, what happened today? You seem down."

Instead of answering, Lorelei just laid down on a warm, flat rock, and closed her eyes. She could hear Peter come over and stand over her, the water dripping on her face. He kneeled down and poked her side. Lorelei sat up with a jerk.

"Hey watch it!"

Peter grinned at her.

"Ah, so I must remember that in ordered to get you to notice me, I'll have to poke you.

Lorelei grinned and reached out to ruffle his wet hair.

"Sorry captain. I was just thinking. Eli had a date tonight you know. How do you think it's going?"

Peter realised she wanted to change the subject, so he played along. "Great I'm sure. We both have to make sure we take the mickey out of him tomorrow."

Lorelei, grateful that he understood her so well, leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. She went to pull away, but Peter had another agenda on his mind. He snaked his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest, her wet slip making it easier to feel her breast against his chest. With a groan, he deepened the kiss, and Lorelei eagerly let him plunder her mouth.

She fell back until she was lying flat on the stone, Peter laying half across her. With a sigh, she lifted her hands and threaded them in his hair, remembering from previous times how sensitive Peter's scalp was. Sure enough as she raked her nails gently through, his back arched and he shuddered. Pulling his lips from hers, he buried his face in the side of her throat and bit the skin there when she tugged gently on his hair.

"Lords Lore," he choked out hoarsely. "You don't know how good that feels. I don't think you realise what it makes me want to do to you."

Lorelei pulled his head up and deliberately ran her tongue over her bottom lip, enraptured by the way Peter's eyes darken.

"Then show me captain."

With a moan, he dove down and kissed her hard enough to bruise her mouth stroking her sides the entire time. Lorelei greedily ran her hands all over Peter's lean muscles, dragging her nails up and down his stomach.

Peter kissed his way from her lips down the side of her face to her throat. Finding her frantic pulse with his tongue, he licked at it and bit around Lorelei's throat. He was rewarded with mewling sounds from Lorelei.

He leaned back and firmly laid himself between her legs, groaning at the feel of settling his straining body against the warmth between her legs. He grinded roughly against her. He slid his hands up to cup her lush breasts, kneading them gently. Leaning forward, he incased a nipple in his hot mouth. Lorelei let out a strangled groan and started moving against him. But it wasn't enough for Peter; he needed to _feel_ her bare skin. He slid his hands down and gripped the edge of her slip. They had never gone that far before, and Peter knew he should probably stop, but he couldn't. Lorelei was like a fire in his veins tonight. He began sliding his hands under the gown, and felt her tense a bit. He gently kissed her until he felt her relax. She shivered as he slowly dragged his hands up her thighs and her flat stomach. She let out a scream when his rough palms cupped her breasts. When his mouth connected with her nipple she practically sobbed his name. All she could do was lie there and take in all the feeling he was causing her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and arched her back when his stubble contacted her sensitive skin.

When it finally became too much, she forced his head up and attacked his mouth. Pushing him back, she straddled his waist. When he gave her a questioning look, she just responded by grinding her hips into his. Peter threw his head back and reached up to hold onto her hips. Lorelei leaned down and began sucking on Peter's ear. When she licked the skin right underneath his ear, he nearly came right then and there. Lorelei had a way off discovering the most sensitive skin on his body. She kissed down his chest and ran her tongue down his length of golden hair that ran into his shortened breeches. Peter growled in response and forced her mouth back to his. Taking control of the situation, he rocked her forward while moving himself, the movement causing Lorelei's center to come in contact along his length.

Lorelei sat up and let out a surprised gasp which quickly turned to a moan. The rough fabric and Peter were causing hot liquid fire to run to the center of her body. Bracing her hands on Peter's chest, she tried to move her body like he had, trying to get the blinding pleasure bolt he had caused. When she found it she let out a moan just as Peter did. Leaning back down, she attached her mouth to his as she kept moving back and forth, speeding up, seeking some elusive rush she didn't even know existed. Peter's hands gripped her hips harder, forcing her closer down to his body. His breathing harsh as his covered her face in kisses. Lorelei grabbed his hair as an anchor in the world. She was close, close to what she didn't know, and didn't care as long as Peter was there with her. And if sound was anything to go on, he was.

Lords, she was almost there, almost there and- then she heard someone clearing their throat. She and Peter didn't acknowledge them at first, so caught up in each other, but they cleared their throat and second time. The two stopped moving against each other, but didn't let go until their breathing slowed. Lorelei climbed off of Peter's lap and they turned towards the woods to see a beet red Susan, trying her hardest to avoid looking at them.

"Sss, sorry guys. I didn't know you were… busy. I was just looking for Peter to let him know that I wasn't going to be at the castle tomorrow morning. I have a meeting with a neighboring country's princess. Sorry. Um, carry on."

She turned around and walked away as quickly as she could. Lorelei and Peter looked at each other for a minute, confusion written on their faces, and then let out a laugh.

"What just happened?" Lorelei asked

"No idea."

The mood officially ruined by Susan, Lorelei felt a little shocked at her behavior. She had never been that domineering before. She hoped Peter wasn't turned off; she had just wanted him to feel the same thing he caused her to feel. Peter sensing Lorelei contemplative mood returning, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up with him as he stood.

"Come Lore, let's finish swimming."

Lorelei let out a laugh and followed him eagerly, doubt and insecurity quickly leaving her mind when she saw the way he stared at her.


End file.
